


She- (Goshiki x reader)

by shakespearecouldprobably



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, dodie - Freeform, she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearecouldprobably/pseuds/shakespearecouldprobably
Summary: In which Goshiki falls for a girl at his school.(Based on the song She by Dodie)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shakespeare's song fics





	She- (Goshiki x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent. don't look at me while i cry

_Am I allowed to look at her like that?_

Goshiki watched as she walked past. She was beautiful, her hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes lighting up in the sun. She noticed him and pulled an endearingly funny face. The day got a little brighter, and Goshiki gathered himself just enough to smile back before blushing bright red and looking away.

_Could it be wrong when she's just so nice to look at?_

They shared a few classes together, sitting next to each other, near the windows. Goshiki stared at her out of the corner of his eye- there was nothing about her that wasn't perfect. He couldn't focus. The teacher's lecture slipped away and all that was left was Goshiki, gazing at a girl he'd fallen gloriously for.

_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_

The first time they sat in his dorm room together, with the windows thrown open and books scattered everywhere, the two of them sitting together on the floor, poring over neatly-written notes, Goshiki had nearly passed out. She'd leaned on him, laughing at some stupid joke he'd made and he'd breathed in and smelled just how good she smelled, and how soft her hair was when it tickled his neck and shoulders. 

_She tastes like apple juice and peach_

She'd slip a hand into his when they walked through crowds of students. She'd ruffle his hair when he sat down beside her. She seemed to go out of her way to spend time with him, sometimes politely declining invitations from other friends. Goshiki was sure he was imagining this, because why on earth would she rather spend time with him than the good-looking boy who'd asked her to a movie last week? He'd had to be about 6'2, and older than him, and other students had watched with envy.

_Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture_

Goshiki had a whole handful of those little picture strips you get in photo booths, featuring him and his friends. He had a few with his volleyball teammates, mostly Tendou and Semi, although one of his favourites was a strip comprised of four very blurry pictures of him, Ushijima and Shirabu. Shirabu had tried to leave, but fallen over Ushijima, who caught him and Goshiki had yanked him back, and that was one of the times Ushijima had laughed properly. 

_And she, means everything to me_

His most favourite, however, was a strip made up of four immaculate pictures of him and... her. She'd dragged him in, posing eagerly for each picture, and surprising him on the last one by kissing his cheek just as the flash went off. He'd been bright red for the rest of afternoon, reliving the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek and forcing his mind not to stray any further.

_I'd never tell_

_No, I'd never say a word_

When Goshiki realised he liked her, he unintentionally avoided her for a few days, sidling down corridors because his heart started beating so hard at the sight of her that it scared him. He made excuses when she asked him to hang out, going to extra volleyball practices just to let off some of his confused feelings. 

_And oh it aches_

So when he finally got over himself and went to find her, he was met with her sitting on the floor of her room, wiping her eyes repeatedly. Asking him why he'd done it when he sat beside her. Looking at him with those eyes, full of tears. Making his heart ache so badly that he hugged her, and apologised. 

_But it feels so oddly good to hurt_

Goshiki kept his feelings quiet as the weeks went by. It made his heart hurt, but every time she leaned against him, every time she chatted idly to him about one of her random interests, every time she let go of his hand to dance ahead of him while screaming the lyrics to a song she'd heard, his heart got that familiar flutter that made him clench his jaw and his cheeks flush.

_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_She tastes like apple juice and_ _peach_

He kissed her forehead when she fell asleep, and 'accidentally' left his jumpers at her room and smiled when she wore them around, and felt one night, when rolling around in bed for no reason, that he was falling deeper and deeper into a hole he'd dug for himself. He was in love with her. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, because she'd never reciprocate. 

_Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture_

The number of pictures he had of her had grown exponentially, now on his phone too, making him smile in the dark during the night when he looked over them.

_And she, means everything to me_

Goshiki looked forward to seeing her smile, to finding her face in crowds at his games, cheering for him. He gathered her in his arms after every successful game, feeling her breath on his neck, praising him, her hands finding his and lacing her fingers through his and planting kisses on his cheeks, making his heart thump a little wildly. 

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_and I'll be okay_

It felt like his heart was scolding him for letting this go on this long. He should just confess, tell her what he feels. Goshiki almost does, every time she's in the middle of waving her hands around, explaining some story to him. Dangerous words like 'I love you' or 'I want to be with you forever' bubble in his throat and he has to swallow them down to stop himself ruining what they have.

_Admiring from afar_

Because there was a new boy at school, who was smart and handsome and a basketball player, and she always laughed at his jokes and they walked to classes together. Because Goshiki was cowardly and couldn't tell her how he felt, and now he was going to lose her.

_Cause even when she's next to me_

This new boy sits with them at lunches, and sits beside her, and they're always talking about something, and Goshiki feels like he's losing her slowly. Like she's slipping through his fingers like sand. 

_We could not be more far apart_

Goshiki nearly vomited his lunch onto the table when the new boy put an arm around her. The girl sitting beside him thumped his back, and Goshiki got up, along with the new boy. He noticed, with a sting of stupid pride, he was taller than the new boy. She got up as well, worriedly asking Goshiki if he was okay.

_Cause she tastes like birthday cake, and storytime, and fall_

She walked with him to the nurses office, still concerned that he was sick. He couldn't speak- his throat had closed over and he was finding it hard to breathe, let alone speak. He couldn't take it. No, he had to talk to her. He had to tell her. Those words, the dangerous ones, were close to spewing out in a bad way and he had to get them in line so he didn't freak her out.

_But to her I taste like nothing at all_

She might say she hates him. She might say she loves him. She'll most likely say she doesn't like him that way. Goshiki wouldn't mind, as long as she still wanted to be friends. 

_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_She tastes like apple juice and peach_

Goshiki tried to sort out his head as she told the nurse what happened. They walked to a small room with a bed and a chest of drawers in it, and the nurse gave him a cloth to put on his head.

_You would find her in a Polaroid picture_

She's so beautiful. Oh, god...

"(Y/N)."

_And she means everything to me_

"Yeah, Goshi?" she asks, tucking her hair behind her ears and sitting beside him.

"I, um, I have..."

Her eyes were so distracting. Heck, the whole of her was distracting.

_Yes she means everything to me_

"I have feelings for you. Romantic ones."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Her face flushed and Goshiki tried not to look away.

"I... I have feelings for you too!" she said.

 _She means everything to me_.


End file.
